Zoom (CW)
Summary Hunter Zolomon is serial killer from Earth-2 who became a speedster from being exposed to the dark matter explosion from his world's version of S.T.A.R. Labs' particle accelerator. Gaining the name Zoom for killing off a group of police officers in a display of his power, Zolomon created the false identity of Jay Garrick to give the people of his world false hope. When attempt to increase his speed caused him to gradually decay at a cellular level, Zolomon took advantage of a singularity caused by Reverse-Flash's demise in scheme to save his life by stealing Barry Allen's powers as the Flash. Once Zolomon succeeded, he decides to make a name for himself as a conqueror of worlds with Earth-1 his first target. But Zolomon ends up being dragged by the Time Wraiths into the Speed Force, transformed into an undead entity that hunts down rogue Speedsters like Ebobard Thawn. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-C | Unknown Name: Hunter Zolomon/Zoom, Black Flash Origin: Arrowverse (CW) Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Speedster Metahuman Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Strength, Speed, Agility and Durability, Enhanced Senses, Intangibility, Time Travel 'Attack Potency: Building level+ (Destroyed Barry Allen casually and made him lose feeling of his legs for a week) | Unknown Speed: At least Hypersonic+. Likely higher, but it is unknown by how much (Barry couldn't react to his speed, and was too slow to find him. Also absorbed Barry's speed) | At least Hypersonic+, likely higher. (Portrayed as far faster than Eobard Thawne) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Unknown Striking Strength: Class GJ | Unknown Durability: Building level+ | Unknown Stamina: High, casually took out Barry Allen Range: Hand to hand combat, ran around Central City with Barry Allen during their battle Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Likely high (Formulated a complex scheme with his time-displaced copy to obtain the Flash's speed force. Also won the servitude of Earth-2 Metahumans through various means that include intimidation.) | Likely below average Weaknesses: Brief lapses of childhood trauma (He hesitated at the sight of cutouts of his parents.) | Can only pinpoint other Speedsters whenever they tap into the Speed Force. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Unknown * Superhuman Speed * Bodily vibration: Zolomon has the ability to vibrate some or all of his cells and overall parts of his body on command, with varying effects based on the speed and intensity of the vibrational energy he uses. Being able to move any part of his body at varying speed and intensity, He is able to vibrate at varying frequencies and with different levels of force. He can vibrate his whole body which hazes it to the point that people can't perceive him clearly, as well as to garble his voice with a deep growl to sound intimidating. This caused him to be able to further conceal his identity, especially to people who could recognize his voice. Key: Zoom | Black Flash Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Speedsters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Arrowverse (CW) Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Time Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Unknown Tier